20 January 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-01-20 ; Comments *Listeners are still writing in for copies of the tracks in the 1994 Festive Fifty. *There are several references to a problem with a fax machine. *Peel reveals that he has a collection of video recordings of The Fast Show. *Peel has an "exclusive". He's been given the tracklisting for the forthcoming Fall LP - Cerebal Caustic . After reading the track titles out, he then plays the original of the only cover version on the new record - I'm Not satisfied by Ruben & The Jets. *There are two continuous recordings available the first (a) is of the second half of the show. The second (b) covers the first half of the show, apart from the first track which is available on ©. Track listing completed with reference to Lorcan's Home Page: many thanks to him. Sessions *Splintered, #2. Recorded 1994-12-04. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Metamorphised: 'Noise Floor' @''' *'''File b begins 1:51 from end of next track *Joyrider: 'Seven Sisters (CD-Joyrider)' (Paradox) @''' *Mirettes: 'To Love Somebody' (7 inch-In the Midnight Hour) (Uni Records) '''@ *Splintered: 'Hilt' (Peel Session) *Solid Statesmen: 'Motor Home (7 inch EP-Melodies Of Man, Machine & Nature)' (Empty) *'File d' begins *Canopy: Arkines Lost (12" - Rough Business) Space SPAC9 @''' This became one of Peel's choices for the 1995 Peelenium. *(10:30 p.m. news) *Bracket: 'Get It Rite (LP-924 Forestville St.)' (Caroline) *FOI: 'Exidus (12 inch - Exidus EP) (Kemet) '''@ *Jump Rope: 'Burn' (7 inch) (Push) available on Peel Early 1995 *Geraldine Fibbers: 'They Suck (CD-The Geraldine Fibbers)' (Hut) *Merciless: 'Scotland Yard (7 inch)' (Annex) *Splintered: 'Black Dwarf' (Peel Session) also available on Peel Early 1995 *PJ Harvey: 'Down By The Water (CD single-Down By The Water)' (Island) available on Peel Early 1995 *Ruben & The Jets: 'I'm Not Satisfied (LP-Cruisin' With Ruben & The Jets)' (Verve/Bizarre) A pseudonym for Frank Zappa and the Mothers Of Invention. *Your Majesty: 'My Saintly Condition (12 inch-Jive Shucker)' (Double Deuce) *APE: 'Snake's Pass Out (12 inch-Snake's Pass )' (Dorado) *88 Fingers Louie: 'Holding Back (7 inch-Wanted)' (Fat Wreck Chords) *'File d' ends *2/5 BZ: unknown (Cassette) *Leftfield: 'Inspection (Check One) (2xCD-Leftism)' (Liberation) *Monkey Island: 'Plain (7 inch)' (Caustic) *(11:30 p.m. news) *'File a' begins *Heuristix: 'Sulaco Meets Bedlam (pink vinyl 12 inch-Om Navah Shiva)' (Choci's Chewns) *John Fahey: 'Sligo River Blues (2xCD-Return Of The Repressed)' (Rhino) *Splintered: 'Mantle' (Peel Session) *'File b' ends *June: 'Genius (7 inch)' (Squealer) *Mega Banton: 'Informer Fe Dead' (7 inch) (Duke) *Hillbilly Devilspeak: 'Revenge Of The Micronauts (7 inch )' (BGR) *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'I'm Going To Steal Yr Girlfriend (7 inch-An Appeal To Reason)' (Runt) *Jackie Mittoo: 'Wire Higher (Compilation CD-Respect To Studio 1)' (Heartbeat) *De Moos Bluton: unknown (Compilation LP-Die Schoenster Platter Der Welt) *(Radio 1 trailer) *Umbrella Heaven: 'Perverted Pleasure (7 inch )' (Boogie Wonderland) *Badman: 'War For '94 (split 12 inch with Tim Austin)' (IQ) available on Peel Early 1995 *Splintered: 'Silence' (Peel Session) (tape flip in the middle of this) *Queenja Les Les: Ndorogonye (album - Ndorogonye) Murakoko *Further: 'Artificial Freedom (LP-Grimes Golden)' (Fingerpaint) *Coda: 'We Can Control Technology (12 inch-The Ultimate Connections)' (MMR Productions) *(12.30 a.m. news) *Huevos Rancheros: 'Jezebel (split 7 inch with Vice Barons )' (Demolition Derby) *Marion: 'Sleep (CD single)' (London) available on Peel Early 1995 *Infinity Project: 'Stimuli (Compilation LP-The Yellow Album)' (TIP) *Free Kitten: 'Proper Band (LP-Nice Ass)' (Wiiija) *June Tabor: 'Genesis Hall (Compilation CD-Beat The Retreat: Songs By Richard Thompson)' (Capitol) *Fall: 'Oswald Defence Lawyer (LP-The Frenz Experiment)' (Beggar's Banquet) *Rennie P: 'Also Known As Jazz (Count Ellington Mix) (12 inch-Also Known As Jazz/I Want Your Body)' (Thursday Club Recordings) *(beginning of Tim Westwood show) *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File c File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1995-01-20 a & b *b) Peel Show 1995-01-20 (incomplete) *c) 1995-01-xx Peel Show LE218 *d) John Peel 20 Jan 1995 ;Length *a) 00:46:34, 00:52:11 *b) 01:33:55 *c) 27:48 (from 3:07) (to 10:52 unique) *d) 00:47:33 ;Other *a) Files created from CB073 of 500 Box. Good quality FM mono, with some slight background hiss and rough tuning at the tape flip point. The second file in particular seems to be running somewhat slowly: this can be corrected using Audacity or similar software. *b) Many thanks to Isector. *c) Created from LE218 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 . Peel January 1995 Lee Tape 218 *d) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *a) Part a, Part b *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Unknown Category:Isector Category:Tim's Tapes